


So Much Cuter

by krysnel_nicavis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus goes to a night club. How could that have possibly saved his career in the morning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Cuter

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda pointless. I wrote this at 1AM one night/morning. I got the idea in my head and it wouldn’t leave me alone. Hope you like it!

Marcus Flint strolled into the night club with a bored sort of arrogance.  The professional quidditch player was dressed in a dark grey button-up shirt, many of the buttons undone (showing off parts of his tanned quidditch toned body), with the sleeves rolled up, and black form fitting jeans complete with a black leather belt.  The fact that, after graduation, he’d had his ‘overbite’ corrected didn’t hurt his image either.  It wasn’t the first time he’d wandered into this particular establishment, which catered mostly to both partially- and fully-out-of-the-closet wizards than anyone else.  Indeed, he frequented it once or twice a week when he was able – his position on the Falmouth Falcons did keep him travelling after all.

He glanced about indifferently at the people milling about, drinking and laughing.  He lazily made his way to the bar and ordered a shot of Firewhiskey.  After tossing it back his attention turned to the mass of gyrating bodies that was the dance floor – some of its occupants looking as though they were having a seizure while others looked like they were actually in the middle of an orgy.  He absentmindedly listened to the music currently playing.  It was some muggle rock band or other that the club tended to play a lot.

 **_And I love the way you pass the cheque  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck_ **

**_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out_ **

He ordered another shot of Firewhiskey and tossed it back as well.  As his chin was lowering again he caught sight of a particular shade of red among the hair in the crowd.  The shot-glass still pressed lightly to his bottom lip he focused on this person… and got the shock of his life.

There, almost in the middle of the dance floor and perfectly in his eye line, dressed in form fitting _ladies_ low-rise jeans and a hot pink tank top – with glittering rhinestones and the word ‘naughty’ written in cursive black lettering across his chest – was none other than former Gryffindor Head Boy and junior undersecretary to the friggin’ Minister of Magic himself: Percival Ignatius Weasley.  His straightened, slightly messy hair and black eyeliner only added to the almost unrecognizable image – one that was undeniably alluring.

Marcus slowly lowered the shot glass and stared, slack jawed, as Perfect Percy the Pompous Prat rotated his hips and practically ground his pelvis into what, for all intents and purposes, looked like random guys on the dance floor.  His body moved in time to the slow, rhythmic beat of the chorus.  Lifting his gaze, Marcus’ breath caught as he found himself looking into the blue eyes of the very person he’d been so noticeably checking out.  He barely realized he’d let out an audible groan as he watched the red head look him straight in the eyes and dirty dance in an almost teasing manner.  Marcus felt his blood rush to his crotch as he realized said red head’s lips were moving along with the song:

 **_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say Please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease_ **

Swallowing hard, Marcus turned back to the bar and ordered a vodka Paralyzer. (1)  He stood with his back to the dance floor and nursed his drink for the rest of the song and the two that followed.  Just as he was finishing off the last of his second Paralyzer he felt hands on his back.  The hands massaged his upper back before sliding over his shoulders and down his chest under his partially open shirt.  They were followed by a pair of lips pressing onto the bare skin on the back of his neck.  The lips trailed to just below his left earlobe.  He felt hot breath on his ear before the person spoke three little words that, despite anything he ever imagined, would change the rest of his life: “I want you”.

He turned around in the pale arms to face the freckled red head and grinned at the man’s boldness.  Percy just smirked and trailed his hands down Marcus’ bared stomach to his waist before hooking them onto the ex-Slytherin’s belt and pulling him onto the dance floor, mouthing the words _‘come on’_ with the song now playing.

 **_Got to meet the hottie  
With the million dollar body  
They say it's over budget  
But you'd pay her just to touch it  
Come on  
Needs to hit the big screen  
And shoot a little love scene  
If Hollywood had called her  
She'd be gone before you hollered  
Come on_ **

The red head ran his hands up under the back of Marcus’ shirt as the two swayed seductively together along with the fast beat of the song.  Marcus took hold of the leaner man’s hips and pulled the body as close as it could get.

 **_(You naughty thing)  
You're rippin' up the dance floor hunny  
(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with everybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
Cause you look so much cuter  
With something in your mouth_ **

Marcus lifted one hand to Percy’s face and traced his thumb from the ex-Gryffindor’s temple to his lips.  He felt a tightness in his jeans as the man took the thumb into his mouth and sucked it.  It wasn’t much longer before he dragged the slender red-head out of the night club and gave him something else that made him _‘so much cuter’_.

\- - -

The next day the quidditch player found himself standing in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.  He had a meeting with a representative of the Quidditch Players Association, which dealt with a myriad of issues and concerns concerning both the British and Irish League players.

He had a fairly good idea about why he was here.  After all, his track record, even in school, hadn’t been too good.  Despite proving to be one of the best chasers in the league, his rough style and intimidating attitude often found him at odds with his team mates, coaches, and even a couple team managers.  Prior to the Falmouth Falcons he’d played a season for the Wigtown Wanderers.  And before that he’d been the leading chaser for Puddlemere United – even getting along with the former Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood.  Before that it was the Ballycastle Bats.  And before that, the Caerphilly Catapults.  And, for the season between the Bats and PU he’d even taken some time out of the British League to play for the Bulgarian Vrasta Vultures.

Regardless of what everyone else thought, he wasn’t stupid.  He’d pretty much resigned himself to the fact that he’d most likely be banned completely from the League instead of finally finding his niche with the team whose motto was ‘ _Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads’_.  Too bad, his old Slytherin school mates would’ve been proud. ****

He sat there, waiting and wondering his fate, before the secretary called him into the office.  He stopped short three steps into the office when he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt (3), the Minister of Magic and… he did a double take.  Sitting calmly in a chair in front of the QPA rep’s desk, with his hair set in a perfectly professional manner, dressed in perfectly pressed work robes, was the Minister’s decidedly smug looking red headed junior undersecretary.

Percy turned blatantly lust filled blue eyes, still sporting obvious traces of black eyeliner, to look at Marcus.  At the sound of the QPA rep’s voice he tore his gaze from the red head.

“It would seem, Mr Flint, that the Minister has taken notice of your talent.”

“Yes,” Minister Shackelbolt said as he too turned to Marcus, apparently amused by the entire situation. “I am anxious to see your career truly take off now that you seem to finally have found a team that you can fit in with,” the Minister smiled.  Marcus noticed Percy smirk.  Before his mind could fully process what was going on Marcus was shaking hands with the QPA rep and the Minister.  As he was entering the Ministry’s atrium the red head fell into step with him.

“You look like a fruitcake in that monkey suit,” Marcus commented as he picked up his wand.  Percy made no comment and followed him to the floo. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“I believe I just finished with it,” Percy smirked again. “You know, I believe there is a way to make me look cooler,” he tilted his head to the side.

“I think I prefer the term _‘cuter’_ ,” Marcus gave a smirk of his own and, not caring who saw, grabbed hold of Percy’s waist, pulled him into the floo, and stumbled out into his flat – intending on making Percy look extremely _‘cuter’_.

\- 30 -

**Author's Note:**

> Footnotes:  
> (1) A Paralyzer – definitely a drink that’ll knock you on your ass if you’re not careful (no idea what else is in it but it can also be ordered with a shot of rum instead of vodka, I personally prefer vodka mixed in my drinks).  
> (2) The songs in this fic are “Figured You Out” and “Something In Your Mouth” by Nickelback.  
> (3) I don’t remember who the Minister was at the end of Deathly Hallows and I’m too damn lazy to go searching for the book to look it up. Hell, I don’t even know if Shackelbolt was even alive by the end of it.


End file.
